Yellow Ledbetter
by chloe523
Summary: The car accident. She forgets they were even ever together. It's tearing him apart. She doesn't even really know him that well. But she's happy. And that's all he ever wants her to be.
1. Chapter 1

So instead of studying for my final exam which is tomorrow, I watched The Vampire Diaries and was totally crying as Elena had forgotten she had ever loved Damon. And then this idea just popped into my head—totally TVD inspired, of course.

* * *

Title: Yellow Ledbetter

Summary:

The car accident. She forgets they were even ever together. It's tearing him apart. She doesn't even really know him that well. But she's happy. And that's all he ever wants her to be.

* * *

Bright lights.

White walls.

That awful 'too clean' smell.

"She's waking up!" someone says, a voice filled with glee and relief. I hear the scuffling of feet as people move to come closer to my bed. I finally dare to open my eyes. Everything's a blur for a while.

So many unfamiliar faces.

Faces with smiles, worried expressions, gratitude showing through crinkled eyes.

I start recognizing each and every one of them.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji.

And then the last person approaches. He's absolutely gorgeous. And I know him…and we're not exactly close. Sasuke. What's he doing here? Last I checked, we didn't exactly like each other much. He's not very nice.

"Oh, Sakura! How you feeling?" Ino asks, leaning just a bit closer. I smile. "I'm okay, I guess. What happened?"

At this, Ino turns to Shikamaru as if she'd been dreading this to happen. Did I say something wrong? I can feel Sasuke's stare all the way from the end of the bed. I turn to look at him and raise a brow.

Slowly sitting up, I wondered out loud, "What's Sasuke doing here by the way? That's unusual."

A look of shock and dread shows through Sasuke's eyes. And then it's gone so fast I could've imagined it.

An awkward silence followed filling the room with tension.

"Well?" I ask once again. I don't like the feeling of not knowing something. Naruto clears his throat. "You were in a car accident, Sakura-chan, just two days ago. It was horrible. Lucky Sasuke-teme came just in time to get you to the hospital." As he explains, Sasuke looks away. He looks like he's in pain…or constipated maybe?

I frown. I remember the accident, just flashes of it. I remember hitting a huge truck that caused my car to hit the side of a bridge and then topple over it. Water. I remember sinking. And then being pulled up, seeing bright light again. And then nothing.

"I'm sorry I can't remember Sasuke ever being there after I crashed." I look at Sasuke as I say this, eyebrows furrowed. He looks at me then, and I try my best to hold such an intense gaze. "Thank you." His eyes widen a fraction. "Thank you for saving me." I say again with more conviction.

He looks at me, really looks at me. I start feeling self-conscious but shrugged it off, because I had no reason to be nervous around this person. "Anytime."

* * *

It's been four months since the accident last July. We're all back in college, and everything seems normal but isn't. Sakura remembers everything except the last two to three years of her life.

The years when I got to know her.

The years when we became good friends.

The years when I started really noticing her.

The years when I started liking her.

The years when I had slowly fallen in love with her.

Basically, she forgot everything about me, and everything that we ever were. And now all we ever are is awkward. After we found out about her amnesia, people started filling her in about all the things and people she'd forgotten.

It hurt.

It really hurt for me to explain to her how much she meant to me. The way she had looked at me with such hostility and as if I was crazy telling her all those things she couldn't at all remember. I even told her I loved her.

"That's not possible. From what you're telling me, we sound pretty intense. How can I possibly not remember a thing about you, Sasuke?" And she kept calling me Sasuke. Just Sasuke.

But the one thing I didn't have the courage to tell her was about her accident—what made her drive so fast like that as if she'd been running away from something…, or more appropriately, someone. This is all my fault. I brought this on myself and on Sakura.

I don't know if things will get better over time. I doubt it. We hardly even say hi, much less hang out.

And I miss her.

I miss her terribly.

But there's nothing I can do. She still can't remember much about me—about us.

I won't let her go this easily. I just can't. So I'll find a way to make her remember and if not, I'll make new memories for us, right my wrongs, and treat her better.

I will fight tooth and nail to get her back.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'll stop there. Idk I just had to write that down. Ok, I'm studying now. Good luck to me on that exam I haven't studied for yet lol.

I would highly appreciate feedback may it be that I've committed errors, things you want to happen in the next chapters, just anything really.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, the whole car accident is also TVD inspired. Elena dies and then finally, FINALLY becomes a vampire. Who was it who saved her again? I can't remember if it was Stefan or Damon.

* * *

It's been four months since my accident. I try my best to live normally again, but it's just not easy. Girls I hardly know snicker at me, point at me while whispering to their friends. I remember I wasn't even popular at this school. People hardly knew me then.

I try my best to ignore them of course. Emphasis on try. But they are relentless.

And I'm sure that's all thanks to Mr. Macho Man, Uchiha Sasuke.

I can't believe we ever dated. I only remember knowing him because he was popular, not that we actually met. But I can't blame him for how gorgeous he is. I blame his parents. Kidding.

I know it must be hard for him. He had told me he loved me. And I just... I don't know.

I wake up everyday, hoping everything would go back to the way it was, but how? I can't remember a thing about what used to be.

I walk to my dorm after my last class. Our dormitory isn't exactly like the ones where you're only provided with a tiny room. I don't know how I could possibly afford this dorm because it's more like a condo to me really. I tried asking the lessor but he just wouldn't tell me who's paying for my dorm. I already have a clue who it is though, and as much as I want to move out, the guy already paid 3 years worth of rent nonrefundable. I haven't exactly spoken to him yet about this matter. Every time I try to, things just get really weird, and all I see is his pained face.

But tomorrow I'll definitely talk to him.

I enter my bedroom. It has a king-sized bed. It's too big for one person, and I just know that Sasuke and I probably lived together back then. There's even a space in the closet where I'm sure where his stuff used to be.

When I first came here, there were a lot of reminders that I'd been with the famous Uchiha. So many pictures, so many songs pinned up on the corkboard. I even found this bucketlist of our future together which I'm sure I made because even though I don't know Sasuke very well, I don't think he would ever write "Buy a pet unicorn for our future children".

I put all of them away though. They're all just sitting in a box beside my bed. I can't throw them away. For some reason, even though I hardly remember how I felt looking at these, they felt too important to me.

I sigh. If it's hard for me to be dealing with this when I've lost most of my memories, I wonder how Sasuke's holding up.

* * *

I'm just outside our apartment. I walk by here every morning just to check up on her. I know I sound like a masochist, but I have already resolved to try as best as I can to get her back. It's going to hurt like hell, but that's just how much I love her.

I sometimes hope she'd walk out, spot me, and then all her memories come rushing back. I know that's not going to happen. I just wish it would.

* * *

I'm just about to go out to get breakfast and maybe go grocery shopping when I spot Sasuke on the sidewalk.

* * *

Hey, maybe it's my lucky day. Sakura just got out the door and is now staring right back at me.

* * *

Ok, I know I said to myself yesterday that I'd talk to him today, but not this soon. God.

* * *

She looks like she's in deep thought and I can't help but chuckle. I know her well enough to see that she's frustrated with how on earth she's going to approach me. I'll make it easier on her.

"Good morning, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke laughs. I have never seen him laugh. Or maybe I have, but I can't remember. And it's really...sexy.

I know it's ridiculous, but whatever he just said didn't register in my brain and I can't help asking, "What?"

* * *

I smirk. She hasn't changed at all. She may not remember me, but she's acting just like how she used to. I guess we're only awkward around other people who are aware of our past relationship.

"I said good morning. Care to join me for breakfast?"

* * *

I am stunned. Like omg. He just asked me to have breakfast with him.

Something flashes in my mind. It catches me by surprise and I slip but grab the railing just in time.

I look at Sasuke. He's got a worried expression etched across his pretty face. I smile at him.

"Um, sure."

* * *

She looked taken aback when I asked her. I saw her slip a bit, but she's quick and catches herself. I try not to worry too much, but it is bugging me.

All of those troubles are put on hold when I see her smile and hear her say, "Um, sure."

* * *

Sasuke and I walk side by side to who knows where he's taking me. There's a mall near our apartment about a ten-minute walk away. Yes, I just said "our". Bite me. I'm going to talk to him today about said apartment.

I clear my throat out loud to get his attention. He looks at me, and I understand instantly why a lot of girls like him. He just screams sexy all overrr. But no. I will not be tempted. Nuh-uh.

Just like my idiot best friend, Naruto, I am gawking at Sasuke. Oh my God, I am so stupid. How long have I been staring at him?

I look away fast.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about the apartment."

He raises a brow, and I take it as a sign to continue.

"Well, I know we...um probably lived together...um before so uh, I know you already paid for it in advance. And I think you should be the one to live in it, not me."

Sasuke looks down at the ground. And I think he's contemplating on what I just said. God, he is so charming. What the hell is wrong with me? He just told me he loved me. This outrageously beautiful man. Of course, Haruno Sakura is not one of the easy girls who are just after a man's looks. That's why.

* * *

I don't want her to move out of the apartment. That would mean cutting off all that's left of her connection to me. And I would never want that.

"I still have my old apartment, so you can stay in that one. I'm fine with it."

Sakura frowns. "But I'm not." And that's exactly what I expect her to answer.

Sooner or later, she's going to ask that she pay for the rest of her stay until she finds a new place to stay in. Bet on it.

* * *

This can't beeee. I don't want to be indebted to Sasuke. The Sasuke.

"I really appreciate the offer, but-"

"It's not an offer. You're going to live there until rent's fully expired."

I stare at him openmouthed. I don't even care how much of a moron I must look. I'm simply at a loss for words.

"Um, okay. Can I at least repay you the rent? I don't care how expensive it is or how long I have to keep paying you. I just-"

He just covered my mouth with his hand. What the hell?

* * *

This is the perfect chance to get her back. So much has happened and we haven't even had breakfast yet.

"How about we compromise? We'll discuss it over dinner."

* * *

He just asked me out to dinner when we're just about to have breakfast. Sasuke's weird.

I grab his hand to get it off my face.

"Why? You busy at lunch?" I smirk at him.

Sakura is smirking at me at an attempt to look sexy, and I hate how effective it is.

"You could say that." I smirk back.

"Where are we having breakfast by the way?"

I point across the road at an old house that's actually a café. This used to be the place where we often had breakfast in.

Sakura's eyes follow where I'm pointing and there's a hint of recognition there.

"I...I think I've been here...before."

My eyes widen a fraction. I'm filled with a bit of hope.

"But I can't be sure. It feels familiar though."

"Hn." I'm happy she can almost remember at least a part of what we had.

"Did we come here often back when...you know...?"

She blushes at the last part. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Hn."

"Oh." She smiles at me. "Let's go then."

She grabs my hand and drags me to the café.

* * *

A/N: Can you feel the tension? Like omg alone for the first time with someone whom you loved in the past but had forgotten...


End file.
